


Are We There Yet?

by future_fishy



Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: Akihiko should not be risponsable for a child, Babysitting, Domestic Fluff, Gen, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-03 08:59:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4094917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/future_fishy/pseuds/future_fishy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takahiro and Minami are both sick, so they ask Akihiko and Misaki to take care of Mahiro. The couple <i>were</i> looking forward to having some alone time, but now have the joy of babysitting Misaki's nephew for a few days.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Are We There Yet?

Akihiko had no idea how this happened. He had the whole next month perfectly planned out: he finished his manuscript three weeks early – which almost gave Aikawa a heart attack – so he could spend time with Misaki; he vehemently refused to do a book signing tour _so he could spend time with Misaki_ and yet, here he was driving home from Takahiro’s with his three year old godson in the back of the car. Akihiko supposed he couldn’t exactly _blame_ Takahiro and Minami for getting sick, and it wasn’t out of the question for them to ask him and Misaki to babysit while they recovered, but he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t aggravated by the situation.

“Usagi-san, quit scowling,” Misaki chastised softly, “Nii-chan and Nee-san will be better in a few days and we’ll have the rest of the month to ourselves.”

Although he hated to admit it, Misaki had been looking forward to the next month almost as much as Akihiko. Akihiko had been working incredibly hard recently, so the two hadn’t had much time together, and Misaki thought it was high time Akihiko got a little time off.

“Are we there yet?”

Akihiko rolled his eyes at the three year old’s question. “No, Mahiro.”

It was going to be a _very_ long few days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a [tumblr](futurefishy.tumblr.com) if you want to follow me there.


	2. Fussy Eaters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taking a three year old to the supermarket turns out to be more complicated than Misaki thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been a year but I can explain.

“Make sure to hold my hand and don’t run off, okay Mahiro?” Misaki explained attentively as his nephew nodded.

Misaki was crouched down to be at eye-level with the three year old. On the way home, he’d realised they still needed to go grocery shopping and Misaki wanted to leave Akihiko alone with Mahiro as little as possible. The man could barely look after himself, never mind a toddler. Just as Misaki stood up, Akihiko walked over pushing a shopping trolley. The three of them walked into the store; Mahiro eagerly gripping Misaki’s hand and pointing at colourful toys as Akihiko read items off the shopping list.

They did the easy shopping first: more rice, a carton of eggs, shampoo; then Misaki posed a difficult question.

“What do you want for dinner?”

Akihiko thought about it for all of 3 seconds, “Mushrooms.”

“Usagi-san,” Misaki complained, “mushrooms aren’t a meal.”

Knowing his lover would be no help at all, Misaki asked Mahiro. _Maybe a three year old will be more mature…_

“Stir fry!” Mahiro replied excitedly.

“I can put mushrooms in that,” Misaki thought aloud, “do you like mushrooms, Mahiro?”

Mahiro nodded. _Yep, more mature than Usagi-san._

Misaki lead them to different isles for ingredients, making sure that everything was balanced and healthy, like every other meal he made. There were no complaints from either Akihiko or Mahiro until he reached out for a particular green vegetable.

“Don’t put green peppers in it.” Akihiko said, as he did every time they bought groceries.

Misaki was about to scold him when Mahiro piped up. 

“Yeah, Uncle Misaki, green peppers are yucky!”

“I’m actually starting to like this kid.” Akihiko commented, mildly surprised.

Misaki sighed and put the green pepper back. He was choosing his battles and getting Akihiko _and_ Mahiro to eat green peppers at the same time was a battle he would lose. After they had all the ingredients for dinner, Misaki picked up some kids shampoo for Mahiro which left them with two items left on the list. Condoms and lube. Misaki locked eyes with Akihiko, silently begging to forgo buying more until later, when they weren’t accompanied by a curious toddler. Akihiko made a good - silent - point that they were in the isle next to where the condoms were, so it would be pointless _not_ to buy them. Eventually, Misaki complied and pushed the trolley to the next isle over, preying that Mahiro wouldn’t ask questions.  

Misaki cleverly sat Mahiro in the little seat at the front of the trolley, making it a little harder for him to see what they were buying. However, as they were walking back up the isle, someone called to Akihiko from behind.

“Oi, Bakahiko.” Hiroki tapped him on the shoulder. Nowaki wasn’t too far behind him, “You still have those books you borrow- Who’s child is this?”

“Takahiro’s. He’s my godson and Misaki’s nephew.” Akihiko replied, somewhat bitterly, “We’re babysitting instead of having a quiet weekend like most childless people.”

“Quit it.” Misaki scolded, “It’s not Nii-chan and Nee-san’s fault they got sick.”

“Aww, what’s his name?” Nowaki cooed from behind Hiroki,

“Mahiro.” Misaki answered, more cheerfully, “Oh, Usagi-san, we should get some kids’ medicine just in case. I’ll go and get it. Don’t make him cry while I’m gone.”

Akihiko didn’t even have time to protest before Misaki walked off.

“You’re babysitting?” Hiroki looked sceptical, “I thought you hated kids.”

Akihiko sighed, “I do. But I’m a godparent now apparently, so it can’t really be helped.”

After a few minutes of Nowaki doting over Mahiro, Hiroki said goodbye to Akihiko dragged Nowaki to the checkout. Leaving Akihiko alone, with The Child. His only salvation was that Mahiro was busying himself by looking in the trolley at what they’d bought. Misaki was taking a really long time to buy Calpol.

“Unagi, what’s that?” Mahiro asked curiously, pointing at something in the trolley.

Akihiko looked down to see the three year old pointing at a bottle of Durex Play 2-in-1 flavoured lube. God, he hated kids.

“Its something for adults that you’re not old enough to know about.”

“Uh, Usagi-san?” Misaki had suddenly decided to return, carrying several boxes of kids medicine sachets, “What are you telling him about?”

“Uncle Misaki! Unagi won’t tell me what that is!” Mahiro pointed at the lube again.

Misaki was suddenly a lot less enthusiastic about spending time with his nephew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to make this longer but apparently I'm incapable of writing anything longer than a thousand words.


	3. Autocorrect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akihiko is a piece of shit and Misaki hates autocorrect.

Mahiro just wouldn’t stop mithering Misaki. He’d been trying to get his homework done before making a start on dinner, but every five minutes he was interrupted by Mahiro tugging on his arm asking him what he was doing, when would he be done and “why do you need to do homework? Uncle Misaki, what does ‘homework’ mean?” The three year old seemed to be determined to do anything but what he had been told, which was to sit and play quietly with his toys. Akihiko wasn't being any help either. He’d made up some bull shit excuse about having to clean his office — _as if he’s ever done housework in his life —_ and had been hidden away upstairs ever since.

Misaki was just about lose his fucking mind when his phone buzzed against his leg. He unlocked his phone to see a Facebook message from Todo.

_Me and some friends are going out 2 dinner. Want to come? :)_

Misaki sighed and typed back:

_I’m babysitting my nephew so i can’t sorry :(_

As he closed the app, Misaki scowled. Akihiko was at the top of the ‘active now’ list. _That motherfucking liar._

_GET THE FUCK DOWN HERE NOW YOU BAG OF DUCKS_

_*DICKS_  

Fucking autocorrect. Misaki was still scowling when Akihiko walked downstairs, not looking the least bit sorry. As revenge, Misaki picked up Mahiro and gave him to Akihiko. Ushering them both into the TV room, Misaki instructed Akihiko to sit down on the sofa as he picked two DVDs from the shelf.

“Mahiro, what do you want to watch?” Misaki asked pleasantly, “My Neighbour Totoro or Ponyo?”

“Ponyo!” Mahiro cheered, and Misaki put the disc in the DVD player.

As he left the room, Misaki turned back to Akihiko and shot him a look that said “If you pull that shit again, you’ll be sleeping alone for a week.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Until I wrote this chapter I had no idea that 'mithering' is a slang word, like I've grown up with it being used so much I always just assumed it was a "real" word. Anyway, if you didn't grow up in northern England, it just means to annoy or pester someone.


	4. Night Time Is Adult Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe making out in the living room was a bad idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's smooching in this one.

“He’s finally asleep.” Misaki flopped onto the sofa beside Akihiko, having absolutely no idea how Minami handled taking care of Mahiro all the time, considering how exhausted he was after just half a day with him.

Akihiko took a sip of his coffee, “It’s about time.”

“Not like you were any help.” Misaki muttered, “I have classes tomorrow, so you’d better look after him properly!”

Letting out a sigh, Akihiko put down his coffee. Tomorrow was a problem for future Akihiko, right now was his own time and he’d been dying to get his hands on Misaki all day. So he did, bringing a hand up to cup Misaki’s cheek. Misaki’s face flushed a pretty shade of scarlet, but the younger man didn’t make much of a protest. If Misaki was honest, he’d been just as eager to get his hands on his lover as Akihiko was. And he was tired, so spending an hour or so lazily making out on the couch before having to go and sleep in his own bed for the first time in months was pretty tempting. 

After the first press of Akihiko’s soft lips against his own, it wasn’t long before Misaki was sighing into the kiss. Hands tangled in hair, pulling gently but with no particular urgency. Misaki returned every kiss from Akihiko with the same languid intensity as they were given, moaning gently as Akihiko licked into his mouth. They could have stayed like that for hours, if Akihiko hadn’t tried to slip his hands under Misaki’s clothes.

“Usagi-san, no,” Misaki protested breathlessly, breaking the kiss, “Mahiro’s upstairs.”

“He’s asleep. Night time is adult time.” Akihiko ended the discussion by pulling Misaki into another sloppy kiss.

With some resistance from Misaki, Akihiko managed to wrestle the younger man out of his cardigan. The act didn’t really expose any more skin, but at least Akihiko got to enjoy the slightly-too-small t-shirt that was pulled tight across Misaki’s chest. With an agreement that Akihiko would stop there — on the condition that they would continue the second Mahiro was out of the house — Misaki slipped his hand around the back of Akihiko’s neck and resumed the kiss. His boyfriend’s little gasp at his bold move spurred Misaki on, chaste presses of lips becoming wet and open mouthed. Misaki was just gaining the confidence to start using his tongue when they were interrupted.

“Can I have a drink?” A little voice said from the foot of the stairs, “I’m thirsty.”

_Oh fuck._ Misaki and Akihiko froze. Then Akihiko was shoved to the opposite end of the couch so hard he almost fell onto the floor. Misaki quickly straightened out his clothes and sped over to where Mahiro was standing.

“Of course, Mahiro.” Misaki picked up the toddler and sat him down on the kitchen counter, “What would you like?”

“Umm… Can I have hot chocolate please?” Mahiro answered.

“Alright. But you have to brush your teeth again when you’re done, okay?” Misaki thanked God or whoever was listening that Mahiro didn’t seem to have seen them.

Once Mahiro had promised to brush his teeth, Misaki started on the hot chocolate, making sure to add a lot of cold milk so Mahiro wouldn’t burn his tongue. Everything seemed to be going well until half way through the mug of hot chocolate when Mahiro looked at Misaki curiously.

“Uncle Misaki, are you and Unagi in love?” Mahiro asked innocently. Akihiko swore softly from the living room.

Misaki choked, “W-why do you ask?”

“Because you were kissing, and mummy says that kissing is something grown-ups do when they love each other.” Mahiro explained in-between sips of his drink, “So you must be in love, right?”

Akihiko exchanged a silent look with Misaki that said ‘what the fuck do we do’. Misaki gave a look back that said ‘why the fuck would I know, got any ideas?’.

Misaki quickly realised that any idea Akihiko came up with would probably be awful, so took matters into his own hands, “Uh, yes, Mahiro, we are.”

Mahiro giggled excitedly. Akihiko didn’t know whether to be touched that Misaki admitted it or terrified that Takahiro’s talkative three-year-old now knew about their relationship.

“Mahiro, do you like surprises?” Misaki asked, and Akihiko had no idea what he was doing.

The toddler nodded enthusiastically.

“Well, Mahiro,” Misaki whispered but at regular volume, “me and Usagi-san being in love is a surprise, so you can’t tell anyone okay? Especially not your mummy and daddy.”

“Is the surprise for them?” Mahiro gasped, and Misaki hummed an affirmative, “Okay! I definitely won’t tell them!”

“Make sure you don’t, or you’ll ruin the surprise.” Misaki smiled as Mahiro nodded determinedly.

 

* * *

 

“Where the hell did you come up with that?” Akihiko asked when Misaki had finished putting Mahiro back to bed.

Misaki let himself be pulled into a loose hug, “I dunno. Kids like surprises.”

Kissing Misaki softly, Akihiko guided them both back towards the couch. His legs hit the edge of the sofa and Akihiko let himself fall back onto it, dragging his smaller lover down with him.

“Do you think it will work?” Akihiko asked, settling back into the cushions with Misaki in his lap.

“I hope so,” Misaki sighed, “or we’re kinda fucked.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have absolutely no idea how well three year olds can talk, so if this is inaccurate, sorry.

**Author's Note:**

> I also have a [tumblr](http://futurefishy.tumblr.com) if you want to follow me on there.


End file.
